silent_hunter_online_strategyfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Dolphin Lure" Method
Prerequisites This Method requires at least: * 2 Type VII A or Higher u-boats with deck guns equipped * 2 Type II B U-boats * 1 Type II A U-boat * 7 Merchant Ships in the target fleet * 1 Escort in the target fleet But no more than: *2-8 Type VII A or Higher u-boats with deck guns equipped * 2-4 Type II B U-boats * 2 Type II A U-boats * 3 Escorts in the target fleet Roles # Baiter - 'U-boat that will intentionally fire torpedoes near the Escort, but not hit the Escort, to draw its attention and lure it away from the Merchant ships # '''Merchant Scrapper/Baiter's Assistant - '''Torpedoes the Merchant ships once the Escort(s) have been drawn away and sinks Escort(s) as needed # '''Escort Scrapper - '''Uses Deck Gun(s) to damage the Escort(s) as much as possible from maximum range # '''Scout - '''One of the above roles, usually the Baiter, that is the first to make visual contact with the target fleet and communicates number of Escorts and Merchant Ships to the rest of the U-boats # '''AA Technician -' Uses flak guns to eliminate any attacking planes Preparation # '''Determine Lure Route: before the attack, determine which direction the baiter will lure the Escort(s) to. # Position The Escort Scrappers: '''Position the assigned Escort Scrappers a significant distance away from the Escort(s) along the predetermined lure route # '''Position The Merchant Scrappers: Position the Merchant Scrappers a significant distance away from the target fleet in the opposite direction of the lure route # Position The AA Technicians - '''Position the AA Technicians far enough away that they are out of any destroyers' range(s) but close enough that they can protect other u-boats from aerial attackers # '''Send in the Baiter: Send in the assigned baiter to fire three torpedoes, one dead ahead, one 30 degrees left, and one 30 degrees right to lure the escort Execution # Move the AA technicians into position # Confirm the lure route # Move the Escort Scrappers into position # Move the Baiter(s) into position # Move the Merchant Scrappers into position # Have the Baiters approach the target fleet at a speed of 5 knots at periscope depth # Once one or more of the Baiters has gained a target lock on one of the Escorts, order that Baiter to repeatedly fire a torpedo at the escort, dive to a depth of 25 meters, then surface to periscope depth and fire again until the escort is either attracted to that Baiter or is destroyed # If the escort turns to attack the Baiter, have that Baiter turn to follow the lure route # Have the appropriate Escort Scrappers man their deck guns # Once the Escort(s) are within range of the Escort Scrapper(s) have them open fire with deck guns. # If the Escort gets within torpedo range of the Escort Scrappers, have them dive to periscope depth or crash dive as necessary # Once an Escort Scrapper gets torpedo lock on an Escort, have him fire the torpedo # As soon as all but 1 Escort have left the target fleet, have the Merchant Scrappers move in at periscope depth with Silent Running Mode engaged. # Have the Merchant Scrappers locate the mission objective, if any, and lock on to then fire torpedoes and/or deck guns at it until destroyed # Once the mission objective has been completed, if not already, finish off the remaining Escorts Extra Tactics In the Event of Aerial Attack see the Anti-Air Tactics Page__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Silent Hunter Online Category:Video Games